


A Very Odd Man

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Tag, First Kiss, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor doesn't understand what's up with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Odd Man

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 3.06.

 

“Quick question, Connor.”

Connor looked up enquiringly from the artefact, adopting a slightly fake expression of deep interest as he waited for Danny to continue.

“Is your sole purpose for existing on this planet to give me a heart attack every five seconds?”

Connor blinked.“What?”

“Well, firstly, your driving skills leave a little to be desired.It’s hard enough trying to balance in the back of a truck fending off a bloody overgrown ostrich, without your seeming inability to drive in a straight line making things more difficult.”

“Phorusrhachos,” said Connor automatically.

“Beg pardon?”

“That’s what they’re called.More commonly known as Terror Birds.”

Danny looked irritated.“Whatever. _Secondly_ ,” he continued, apparently determined not to be distracted from his point, “you had to go and wake up at precisely the wrong moment, didn’t you?Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t have wanted you to be unconscious bird food, but bait generally works better when it’s not questioning me about _every single aspect_ of my frankly brilliant plan.”

“Oi!I notice you didn’t bother to ask me whether I wanted to be bait in the first place!”

“I was improvising,” replied Danny dismissively.

“Well, next time, improvise with someone el…”

“And thirdly,” Danny interrupted him pointedly, “you then had to damn well go and put yourself in harm’s way, and almost got pecked to death!What the bloody hell were you thinking, Connor?”

“You told me to do something!”

“I didn’t mean nearly turn yourself into chicken feed!”

“I was improvising,” muttered Connor sulkily.Honestly, wasn’t anyone apart from Danny allowed to be the action man around here?Next thing you knew, Becker would be sacked because the Mighty Quinn would suddenly have learned how to be a model soldier.

“Well, don’t,” said Danny tightly.“From now on, you’re only allowed to improvise when I say so, got it?”

“If it hadn’t been for me, you would have got your feet pecked off!”

“That doesn’t excuse your complete stupidity!You nearly fucking _died_ , Connor!And I don’t want to have to witness that ever again!”

Connor resisted the urge to lean away slightly.Danny had moved closer without him noticing, and suddenly he had six foot of ex-cop looming over him, looking rather angry, and more than a little scary. He swallowed, wondering how he could diffuse this situation.

“Er…”

But then suddenly, Danny was backing off, shaking his head slightly, and looking faintly…bewildered?

“Oh, just forget it,” the other man muttered gruffly, before hurrying off in the direction of the car park.

Connor frowned at his retreating back. _Okay, that was weird…_

*   *   *   *   *

The same thing happened again a week later, after a run in with a herd of nervous Triceratops.Connor had unfortunately managed to get in between them and their route home, and it had required Danny diving in and rescuing him at the last minute to prevent him getting trampled.

Of course, it had apparently also required another angry lecture from his new team leader, ending once more with Danny right up in his face before suddenly back-pedalling in rather flustered manner, and then exiting the room faster than a velociraptor on roller-skates.

The third time, Connor knew he was really for the high jump.Once more he’d come a hair’s breadth from meeting his maker, and he could tell from the look in Danny’s eye that he was in for spectacular telling-off.

It wasn’t fair.Danny never seemed to yell at Abby or Sarah when they put themselves in danger.It was probably because they were women, or something.That smacked a little of sexism, in Connor’s opinion.Or possibly misplaced chivalry.Maybe Danny thought it wasn’t polite to yell at a woman.

He seemed perfectly happy to yell at Connor, though.And this time he was _really_ pissed off.Like spitting-as-he-talked, grabbing-Connor’s-shoulders-and-shaking-him pissed off.Right up until the moment when he suddenly got that strange look on his face again, and was well on the way to making a quick exit.

This time, though, Connor was determined not to let him.He was going to discover what was going on if it killed him.Which, judging by Danny’s current temper, might just be the end result.

So he jumped in front of the retreating ex-cop, planting himself firmly in the other man’s path, and tried not to look like he was completely terrified as he faced Quinn down.

“Okay, what the bloody hell is going on here, Danny?I mean, it’s sweet that you’re worried about my welfare and all, but I don’t think I need to be yelled at every time I get into a little bit of a tight spot, do you?”

“Connor…”

“And besides, it’s a bit hypocritical, isn’t it?You’re perfectly happy to jump into danger with both feet whenever you feel like it, but the rest of us have to watch from the sidelines?”

“Don’t…”

“And it’s not even like I’m doing it on purpose most of the time!Do you think I want to be eaten, or stomped on, or potentially stuck 100 million years in the past?No.But danger comes with the job, okay?So I’d appreciate it if you didn’t have a go at me every time something dangerous happens, yeah?”

Silence.Connor tried to look tough, refusing to look away from Danny’s angry gaze.

_Shit, this is going to be the moment when he beats the crap out of me…_

But instead, Danny Quinn sighed.

“Connor, do you know you are the most annoying, distracting, idiotic, and fucking _adorable_ person I’ve ever had the misfortune to come across?”

“Hey!Wait…what?”

“I’m probably going to hell for this,” Danny muttered cryptically.

But before Connor could question him further, Danny’s hands were fisting in his clothing, and he was being dragged forward.And then…

_Okay, so this is unexpected._

As it turned out, Danny Quinn was a _very_ good kisser.Connor was pretty sure he’d never thought about the other man in anything even remotely approaching a sexual manner before, but he was rapidly revising that opinion as he felt himself pushed back against a work bench, somewhat helpless as a tongue demanded entry to his mouth and hands detached themselves from his clothing and slid down to settle on his hips.

_This is really unexpected._

But it would be a lie to say he wasn’t enjoying it.

Eventually, however, Danny pulled back, not removing his hands from Connor’s hips, but eyeing Connor rather nervously, as if _he_ was the one now expecting to have the crap beaten out of him.

For a moment, Connor didn’t move.Then he cocked his head slightly, and looked at Danny consideringly, trying not to smile.

“So I’m annoying, am I?”

“Frequently,” mumbled Danny.

“Distracting?”

“Constantly.”

“Idiotic?”

“All the god damn time,” growled Danny, the effect rather ruined by the smile that was starting to play around his own lips now.

“And adorable?”

Danny leaned in again.“Hell, yes,” he breathed.  
  
Danny Quinn was a very odd man, Connor reflected, as he felt himself pushed back against the bench again.  But he sure as hell wasn't complaining.


End file.
